Kagami Taiga vs The World
by charm545
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagami Taiga can't stop dreaming about a certain blue haired boy. Unluckily for him, this person was once part of the famous basketball team "The Generation of Miracles" and dated each of its members. If Kagami truly wants to date Kuroko Tetsuya, then he'll have to defeat his 6 evil exes... (Based on the "Scott Pilgrim" comics)</html>


"Kagami Taiga is dating a high schooler!"

The person mentioned scowled at his friends sitting around the kitchen table.

"Dating a- come on, what does that even mean?" Hyuga, one of his two basketball teammates present, asked.

"It's a joke: she's a high school _teacher_." Takao, Kagami's very gay roommate, said with a smirk.

"Yet you can technically call her high schooler since that is where she spends all her time! I get it." Kiyoshi, the only other basketball teammate present, nodded in appreciation.

"She's not a teacher! She's a _coach_! It's not the same thing." Kagami said with frustration.

"It's also ironic because she's old." Takao continued, ignoring the red head's comment.

"How old are you, Kagami? Like, 20?" Hyuga did not look amused.

"I'm 23! She's not _that_ much older!"

"What's her name?" Kiyoshi asked pleasantly, being the most calm and mature.

'Alex. She's American."

"That's cool, I guess." Takao commented as he munched on a chip.

"How did you even meet her?" Hyuga pushed up his glasses, which brought attention to the stress lines on his forehead. They were mostly caused by "Bakagami"´s annoying actions and decisions.

"Like I said, she's a coach. Basketball coach. A good one too." Kagami took some chips from the center of the table. "She was at a game and needed help translating a few things. We got talking. We mostly just talk about basketball."

"Have you done it yet?" Takao, like always, asking the important questions.

"Pft. She's overly affectionate: will kiss anyone who leaves their guard down. Besides that, we haven't even held hands."

"Is that seriously the end of the story?"

"When will we get to meet her?"

"I was thinking about inviting her to our next game. She could give us some tips, I guess."

"Speaking of our next game, you two should start heading home. Remember we have an early practice tomorrow." Hyuga announced with a tone of finality.

"Eh? You're always such a party pooper." Takao whined. Soon he and Kagami were waving goodbye and beginning the walk to their apartment.

"This is so lame." Takao said, referring to the walking. "Why don't you ever listen to me about getting that cart and taking turns giving each other rides!"

"Because every time you mention it I need to pretend you are joking, otherwise I will begin to question why you are my friend." The red head muttered.

"Tsk! Remember who pays your bills!" Takao chided teasingly. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah I know…" _The place is still tiny though… _He couldn't help think.

They arrived to their small, one room apartment. They had only one bed, and no table to eat on.

"Does new girlfriend mean we're gonna stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see any other bed?"

Still, Takao owned everything- therefore he pretty much owned Kagami. The black haired boy seemed to read his mind.

"You're totally my bitch forever, Taiga."

* * *

><p>"No kissing anyone, ok?"<p>

"Hehe. I'll be good, I promise." The tall blonde girl put her hands in her pockets and winked.

Kagami sighed and wondered once again if this had been a good idea.

They entered the gym where their game would take place. It was a friendly game, simply for learning and entertainment purposes.

"Have you guys played against this team before?"

"Yeah, once." He whispered. "They weren't that good. I wonder if they've improved."

So after a quick introduction to the team, Alex went to the bleachers to watch the game along with Takao. The black haired grinned at her and made a joke, which she ignored.

"Do you play basketball?" The blonde asked. Takao's smile faulted for a moment before he looked away.

"Nah, I just watch it."

"You should. I have a feeling you wouldn't be half bad."

"Lady, I live with a basketball maniac. If he hasn't been able to convince me, then no one will."

Then the game began. Quickly it was obvious that Seirin (Kagami and the other's team) was the more skilled one. Kagami was especially energetic, running from one place to another and giving those ridiculously high jumps he was gaining fame for. During the entire game, Alex just seemed more and more impressed.

Once it was over, she practically jumped off the bleachers and cheered all the way to the team.

"You guys were amazing! YOU are amazing!" She said turning to Kagami as she clutched her hands with a dreamy look "You're almost as good as one of _**them**_."

"Them?" Kagami asked. Hyuga tensed, seeing where this was going.

"Oh come on! Everyone in the basketball world has heard about them!" At Kagami's blank expression, Alex sighed but then looked slightly excited at the chance to explain.

"At a college in Tokyo, there came to be a most extraordinary basketball team. Each member has incredible skills. Alone they each are a force to be reckoned with, but together... Oh my...they were unstoppable." Kagami's eyes widened. "One could almost call them monsters...but instead, people call them miracles. The generation of miracles."

The redhead's interest grew with every word. He turned to his teammates.

"Have you heard about these guys before? How come I didn't know about them!" For some reason, everyone turned to Hyuga. He sighed with frustration.

"I've kinda been doing everything in my power to avoid you finding out about the generation of miracles."

"What! Why?"

"Because I know that's exactly what gets your stupid competitiveness going! I didn't want you getting weird ideas in your head like challenging them!"

"What? You think I can't take them on?"

"I think that we have our own goals here that we need to focus on! We've barely had you back for a year! We can't afford to have your head in the clouds now!"

That last comment had brought Kagami's rising anger to a quick stop. Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah, I get it…" He muttered.

So the subject was dropped...But back at the apartment, Kagami couldn't help ask Takao about it (he was famously known for being a gossipy bitch).

"Where are they now?"

"The miracles? They split up after college. No one knows why, but it doesn't really matter since they are all incredible on their own anyway." The black haired boy made a teasing noise. "You shouldn't be asking about this, Kagami!"

"I know! I can't help it! It sounds like such an irresistible challenge!"

"Go to sleep, Basketball head."

* * *

><p><em>Kagami took in a breath of dusty desert air, and tried hard not to cough. His steps were tired and shaky.<em>

_"God" his knees buckled. "I`m so alone." _

_He stared down at his knees, too weak to do anything else. The rest of his body gave in and he flopped onto the ground, stifling a cough as dirt entered his nostrils._

_The dust began to settle. Kagami thought of nothing… _

_...Then the sound of a straw being sucked, suddenly interrupted his feelings of self pity._

_"You're not alone." Said a voice as a matter of fact._

_Kagami looked up just to see a pale boy with blue hair and eyes, drinking what he immediately recognized as a Maji shake._

_Before Kagami could think of anything from the sudden appearance, the boy turned around nonchalantly._

_"You're just having an idiotic dream." He began walking away._

_Kagami stared after him with no idea of what to think._

_"A dream?" He muttered, mouth dry. As he watched the boy go, and the corners of Kagamis vision went dark, the red head suddenly found himself wanting to ask if they could make out…_

Kagami's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>"We're not going to Maji burgers."<p>

"Why not!?"

"Cause every time we do, you order a crazy amount and _I_ have to pay for it, remember?"

Kagami wrecked his brain trying to come up with something to convince Takao. In the end, all he could think of was that stupid cart thing the shorter boy wanted, and Kagami refused to fall that low.

"Come on! It's important! I'll tell you why later!"

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes and Kagami suddenly felt like he was under a microscope. After a few seconds, Takao sighed.

"Fine. Whatever it is better be interesting."

And that was how they ended up at Kagami's favorite restaurant. As he looked at the counter menu he saw that, in fact, the milkshake the boy from his dream had been holding had been from this restaurant.

_Have I seen him here before?... _

"You're not ordering more than 3 burgers, Kagami."

That actually snapped the redhead out of his thoughts.

"What! That won't fill me up at all!"

"It's not my fault you're a freaking bottomless pit!"

Once their food was purchased, the two boys took a seat. Kagami looked around the restaurant, hoping beyond hope that the boy from his dreams would just magically appear. Takao, who had been staring defeatedly at Kagami's pile of burgers, raised an eyebrow weakly.

"What are you looking for?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well this is what I paid for, so entertain me."

"Fine." The redhead leaned in closer to Takao. "I've been having dreams about this guy lately…"

"Ooh, now we're talking!"

"Shut up!"Kagami fought a blush. "Anyway, I don't think I've ever seen him before, but in my dream he was drinking a shake from this restaurant!"

"And that's why you wanted to come? You do realize that even if he's real, there's a high chance he just wont be here today?"

"You're not helping!"

"Fine, fine. What was he like?"

Kagami thought about it for a bit before speaking.

"Short-ish. Really pale. Wide blue eyes. Not like _dark_ blue, but almost like a pastel tone. His hair is also like that."

Kagami didn't notice the way Takao looked over his shoulder with a frown.

"You mean him?"

Confused, the redhead turned to where Takao was pointing. His mouth opened wide when he realized that the boy from his dreams was indeed sitting two tables away from him.

"What!" Without thinking, Kagami stood up and ran to the boy. He stopped right before him and exclaimed with frustration. "How long have you been here!? How did he see you!?"

It wasn't until the redhead was met by silence that he realized what he had done. His eyes widened in shock at his own stupidity. Right in front of him was the mirror image of his dreams: Maji shake and all. Except that this was _real_. He wanted to say something to make up for his weird actions, but he suddenly found himself trapped in those deep blue eyes.

"It is usual for people to miss me. It is said I have a lack of presence."

Kagami was startled by that calm and monotone voice. He found himself looking away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Really? That's ironic considering how present you've been on my mind."

Both his and the boy's eyes widened at that. He felt his face grow warm in embarrassment as the blue haired boy looked away and blushed lightly himself. Kagami felt beyond mortified.

"…I'll leave you alone forever now." He muttered, turning away.

"Thanks." The blue eyed boy said back, maybe joking or not.

When Kagami sat once again at his and Takao's table, the black haired boy was covering his mouth to fight back laughter.

"Oh man! You have it _bad_."

Kagami forced himself to regain control. He turned around, wanting to look at the boy again, but gasped when he realized he was gone.

"W-where did he go!"

"Outside." Takao answered. Kagami quickly stood up and pulled Takao with him.

"Come on! We can't lose him!"

"Are you insane! And why do I have to go?"

"Because you seem to be able to see him!"

Kagami wanted to stalk the boy all the way to wherever he was heading, but once outside of Maji burgers Takao insisted that he was gone. Kagami rubbed at his face with frustration.

"I can't belive it… I actually found him, and now I managed to not only embarrass myself but lose him too! This could've been my only chance!"

Takao petted Kagami's shoulder.

"Chill, will you? This city isn't so big; you'll probably run into him again. I'll ask around about him if you want." At this, the redhead perked up. He didn't know where Takao got his information from, but the guy had his ways.

* * *

><p>"I mean it! The entire practice they were just gossiping away! I had to threaten them with laps and then <em>make<em> them run laps so they would stop!"

"Huh. That sucks."

Kagami was hanging out with Alex at a shopping mall. To say he was feeling distracted would be an understatement.

"I think they were talking about rumors of the breakup of the high school's most known couple? They've been together since elementary school! It's kinda cute. I wonder if it's true."

"Really?"

Kagami had no idea what she was talking about.

After a few stores, they walked out of the mall.

"I'll walk to the bus stop myself. You live the opposite way, anyway." That was the first comment that had actually fully registered in the redhead's mind.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She suddenly hugged Kagami, which made him tense.

"O-okay. Thanks."

That was when she leaned in and kissed him. Instinctively, Kagami pushed her away. A slightly panicked look took over his face.

"_O-okay!_ Um- See you in practice tomorrow, Alex!" And with that, he practically ran away.

* * *

><p>The moment he entered his house, Kagami turned to Takao.<p>

"Did you find out anything about the guy?"

Takao answered but did not look away from the videogames he was playing.

"Not much but I already have someone working on it. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and he just moved here."

Kagami's eyes widened. He walked to their bed and threw himself onto it.

"Kuroko…" He murmured as he stared at the ceiling.

"I also heard something else… but I'm still not sure what it means or if it's legit." Takao actually looked away from the screen. "There's the rumor that he's running away from something, or someone."

Kagami frowned as he looked as his roommate. Then he stared back at the ceiling.

_I wonder what that means…_

* * *

><p>"We're watching a game tomorrow." Hyuga announced first thing during practice the following day.<p>

"How come?" Kagami asked.

"We have a match with one of the teams in a month, so this will be a good opportunity for us to see what their style is like."

"Oooh! That's so exciting!" Alex cheered. Her expression suddenly changed to a pout. "I'm going to have to pull some major tricks to get out of that meeting I have."

"It's not a big deal if you can't make it. We're not playing or anything." Kagami insisted.

"No way I'd miss it! You need someone like me to give you some pro tips!" The blonde said with a wink.

"Well now that we're done with that," Hyuga interrupted. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Kagami rubbed his face with his hands as they entered the gym where the game would take place. Takao raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Why do you look so stressed? You're not even playing."

"I dreamt with _him_ again…" Kagami felt like pulling at his hair. "I think I'm obsessed."

"Just let good old basketball take over for the day."

As they walked towards the bleachers, Kagami caught sight of a head of light blue hair.

_No way…_

He ran towards him, praying that the boy wouldn't just disappear like he seemed to have before. Soon Kagami was right in front of him, stopping him from advancing.

Kuroko froze, and blinked in surprise.

"Um… Can I help you?"

"Do you want to go out some time? Do you- I think we should date." The redhead spoke almost breathlessly.

Silence.

"Um… No, thank you. Could you please move. "

"Look, you're Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I keep dreaming about you all the time. You're just stuck inside my head."

Blue eyes widened with realization.

"You're that guy from Maji burgers." The boy muttered. Kagami shook his hands infront of him with embarrassment.

"No! wait!… I mean… I'm not crazy! If that's what you're thinking."

"It's just… that was when I recognized you. I've actually seen you a few times." Kuroko said.

"Huh? Hold on, what?"

Blue eyes filled with understanding.

"I see. This is all my fault, actually. My misdirection."

"What are you saying? You're talking crazy talk."

"It's like I told you about my lack of presence. Sometimes if a person sees me too many times without noticing me, I get sort of "stuck" in their subconscious." Suddenly his eyes widened lightly. "And in Maji burgers I… I'm really sorry. I thought you were crazy."

Kagami didn't understand half of what Kuroko just said, but at least he didn't look freaked out anymore. The red head rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I get that a lot."

Kuroko's lips curled lightly upward, and Kagami felt his soul rise.

"Your name is?"

"Ah! Kagami! Kagami Taiga!"

"Ok, Kagami-kun. The game is going to start soon so we should really head to our corresponding seats." The boy spoke cordially.

"But then after the game you will leave!" He didn't mean to sound so panicked, but he couldn't help it. "Could we go out sometime? Or, I mean, I mean… can we maybe just hang out? Can we get to know each other? You're new in town right? – I mean… There are… Reasons… For you to hang out with me?" He didn't mean to finish that as a question.

Those wide blue eyes seemed to be able to read him like a book.

"You're all over the place." He said, with what Kagami recognized as a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up." He said without thinking about whether they were even close enough to say those kinds of things. Kuroko seemed not to mind. "So your misdirection thing is the reason why I'm so obsessed with you?" That was when he realized what he had just said. "Let's pretend I didn't say obsessed."

"You really are obsessed. I might have to find a new route to avoid passing by you."

"Either that or you need to start hanging out with me."

Kuroko watched him in silence again, Kagami forcing himself to keep the eye contact.

"You want me to hang out with you?" The blue haired boy finally spoke.

"Um… If that's cool…"

Kuroko looked away before looking back up.

"How about tonight? Is tonight ok with you? And can you please move?" That was when Kagami realized that not only was he in Kuroko's way, but he was also kinda standing over him. He blushed as he took a step back.

"Right… and yes! Tonight is more than ok! How about 8 o´clock outside of Maji burgers?"

And with that, they each left to their respective seats. Kagami with a smug and proud look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Takao asked.

"I have a date." Well, he wasn't sure if was even a date, but the point was that he was going to see Kuroko.

"Yeah, she's right there." His roommate pointed at Alex as she ran up the bleachers towards them.

"Oh… right…" He had actually completely forgotten about her.

* * *

><p>So that night, Kagami walked to Maji burgers with determination. He felt slightly disappointed when he saw no one outside the restaurant.<p>

"I wonder if he's going to ditch…"

"Kagami-kun."

The red head jumped as Kuroko suddenly appeared at his side.

"What the-! Don't just appear so suddenly!"

"I've been here for 10 minutes."

Kagami sighed and rubbed at his face.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." That was when he noticed the drink in Kuroko's hand. "What's that you got there?"

"Oh… I really like the vanilla milkshakes of this place."

"Huh. So that's what that is."

"Hm?"

"You even had it in my dreams."

"Oh… I do drink it all the time, I guess."

Kagami smiled.

"Wanna take a walk?"

So they began to mindlessly roam the streets. Kagami turned to the shorter boy.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"I was looking for a job at a daycare center and they had one here where the head teacher had just gotten sick so they needed all the help they could get, and Akashi always said this city was one of the best in Japan."

Kagami frowned.

"Who's Akashi? Your boyfriend?"

"He's… he's a friend." The blue haired boy looked away before putting his attention right on Kagami. "What about you? Do you work?"

"Eh… It's a long story, but right now I'm just living with a friend."

"We have time." Kuroko said simply. Kagami looked a him for a second. If it was any other stranger he would have never even considered telling them something so personal, but this guy just had an aura of peace and understanding that pulled you in. The redhead sighed.

"My parents…they're filthy rich. I had everything I ever wanted for a very long time, never had the need to work. Then some drama happened, I got angry and left them. Now I don't even have a cent. A friend from college, Takao Kazunari, let me stay with him but he doesn't have much himself. I often feel like such a lousy friend for leeching from him like that."

"Then why don't you get a job?"

"I don't have much experience in that area, ok?! It's been hard!"

"I get it." Kagami blinked in surprise as Kuroko's eyes softened. "Maybe one day you can come help out at the day care." The red head grinned.

"That actually doesn't sound bad at all."

They had walked into a park. A playground was visible, and Kuroko seemed to gravitate towards it. Kagami followed him and watched as he took a seat on a swing. The redhead shrugged and sat on one too.

"Hey, I forgot to ask! Since you were at that basketball game I'm guessing you like the sport?" He asked as he began to swing.

"I love it." Kuroko spoke, staring at the sky with a dreamy expression.

"Me too." Kagami said. "I'm actually in a team. You should come watch us play. We're not half bad! I think we have a friendly match next week."

"I'd like that."

They continued to swing. Kuroko reaching much higher altitudes than kagami.

"Hey! No fair! You're ridiculously skinny!"

"Not my fault you're such an oaf."

"Who are you calling oaf!" He swang harder, which soon made the entire swingset move. Kuroko let out a tiny yelp. "Sorry! Sorry!" Kagami stopped swinging, blushing lightly. "Got a bit carried away." The red head couldn't help mutturing "stupid" under his breath.

"That wasn't stupid. It was fun." The boy's comment startled Kagami lightly. He relaxed and smiled.

"Mostly stupid though."

Kuroko looked away.

"Well you're definitely stupid if you want to go out with _me_."

"What? I was so clever convincing you to hang out with me!"

"You practically cornered me… oh… it's raining…" Kuroko looked up as he felt something wet land on his nose.

"Well it's not so bad, right?" Almost on cue, the rain got exponentially stronger. "Me and my big mouth."

"Come on!" Kagami was startled by Kuroko's hand suddenly appearing before his face. The blue haired boy had stood and offered him his hand. "My house it not too far away. We can make a run for it."

With sudden determination. Kagami took Kuroko's hand and followed him as he ran towards their destination.

"There!" Kuroko pointed after a few streets. He let go of Kagami's hand to get his keys, the redhead missing the feeling of the boy's hand in his. Kuroko quickly opened the door and they both entered, taking off their wet shoes and jackets.

"Wow that rain got intense." Kagami muttered as he felt the wetness of his hair.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best weather for a date."

Kagami felt his heart skip a beat as he grinned at Kuroko.

"So this was a date, eh?"

"Did I say date?" Kuroko asked in that same lightly teasing tone that Kagami had recognized before. "Slip of the tongue." He neared Kagami and took a hold of his hand once again (making the redhead extremely happy). "Come on, I'll make some tea."

He pulled the taller boy towards the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"Is there a kind you prefer?"

"There's more than one kind?" Kagami asked blankly. "…What do you have?"

The boy looked into the counter. "Blueberry, raspberry, ginseng, sleepytime, green tea, green tea with lemon, green tea with lemon and honey, liver disaster, ginger with honey, ginger without honey, vanilla almond, white truffle coconut, chamomile, blueberry chamomile, decaf vanilla walnut, constant comment, and earl grey." Kuroko turned to him with a completely serious expression.

"… did you just make some of those up?" Kuroko's expression twitched. Kagami grinned. "What are you having?"

"I think I'll have sleepy time."

"Sounds good." Kagami shivered, rubbing his slightly wet arms. Kuroko brought the two cups and sat down. He noticed Kagami's state with slight concern.

"You look like you're going to die." He stood up. "Let me get you a blanket."

"That would actually be awesome." The red head said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

Kagami took a sip of his tea. After a few minutes he decided to go help out Kuroko search for the blankets. That was how he walked into a room to see a shirtless Kuroko.

"I'm changing…" The boy said simply.

"AAA! Sorry! I just got really cold!" He covered his eyes, blushing intensely.

There was silence. Kagami just stood there as he suddenly heard Kuroko moving in the room. Then the red head felt something against his chest.

"Here, does this help?"

"That… that's very warm. What is it?" He opened his eyes, which widened when he realized it was Kuroko himself who was leaning against him. His heart hammered against his chest. "…Oh"

"I'm cold too." The boy murmured. He looked up at Kagami. The taller boy let his arms slowly circle around Kuroko's waist, pulling him closer. They both leaned in, and kissed.

They pulled apart, Kuroko letting his head fall against Kagami's chest.

_He's so short… _Kagami couldn't help think with a soft smile. Then the boy's bed caught his eye.

"Were you… just going to bring the blanket from your bed?"

"Yeah…"

"M-maybe we should both get under it… since we're so cold."

"What about our tea...?" Kuroko looked up.

"What about it...?" They kissed again.

As the intensity grew, so did the warmth in Kagami's chest. They got rid of the rest of their wet clothing and got under the covers.

Kagami looked into Kuroko's eyes and something in them made him speak out.

"I…I'm not sure if we…"

"Hm." Kuroko got off Kagami and laid beside him. "I changed my mind."

"Changed it to what?"

"I don't want to have sex with you. Not right now." He turned to his side to look at Kagami, who did the same.

"That's cool. Just being like this is cool."

Kuroko's eyes softened. He threw an arm over Kagami's chest and buried his face against the crook of his neck.

"It's not bad."

Kagami let a hand softly run through Kuroko's hair.

"It's not bad at all…" He responded with a smile. "Damn, I can't believe I'm in your bed."

"Really?"

"Well, a few days ago I wasn't even sure you existed, and now here I am!"

"Sorry it wasn't more exciting."

"I have no problem with this. I… I mean, I didn't want to have sex."

"Yeah right." Kuroko said in a tone that was so obviously teasing that it took Kagami by surprise.

"Really! I don't know. I'm nervous. I just really needed this… whatever this is…" Kagami felt Kuroko smile against his skin.

"I'm glad then."

* * *

><p>When Kagami woke up, he was confused as to why his bed was not crappy and why there wasn't a gay roommate on it. That was when his eyes landed on Kuroko, who was brushing his teeth in the room's bathroom. Immidiately Kagami started to laugh.<p>

"Oh. Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said pleasantly, his hair looking like a bird's nest.

"W-what happened to your hair?" Kagami asked, trying hard not to laugh. Kuroko looked up.

"That's how it gets every morning."

"Oh, boy. That's rich." He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Where's your hairbrush?"

"In the shelf behind the mirror." Kuroko watched him as he went to the mentioned place. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He took the brush and moved towards the boy, where he began a battle of epic proportions to calm those blue locks down.

Actually it was a very gentle and relaxing process.

"You realize that I can do this on my own…" Kuroko murmured.

"Let me have my fun."

Kuroko let his eyes close as he basked in the feeling of having his hair brushed. After a few moments, Kagami gave a victorious smile.

"You're all set!"

Kuroko looked at his hair in the mirror. He smiled.

"Thanks, Kagami-kun. Now get dressed. I need to go to work." That was when he realized that he had been both shirt and pant less the entire time. He blushed before going for his clothing. "It might still be a bit wet, but I don't think I have any clothing that would fit you.

Kagami couldn't help imagine how happy he would be wearing Kuroko's sweater and being able to have the boy's scent with him (which was a mix of vanilla and something else that was entirely Kuroko). He forced himself to snap out of it.

"Probably not. It's okay, they're just a bit chilly."

"What I can lend you is this." He gave Kagami one of his scarfs. "It's still cloudy outside and we don't want you getting sick. Although I have heard that idiots don't catch colds."

"I would pull you into a headlock if I hadn't just brushed your hair to perfection, but you wont be so lucky next time."

Kagami quickly got dressed as Kuroko made the bed. For the final touch, he wrapped Kuroko's scarf around his neck and buried his nose in the fabric.

_It smells like him! _Kagami hopped the shorter boy did not notice what he had just done.

Once ready, the two of them walked out the door.

"You're going to work now?"

"Yes, but I always stop for a vanilla shake first."

"At Maji burgers?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll go with you."

As they walked side by side down the street, Kagami suddenly couldn't help speaking out.

"Can this not be a one-night stand? I mean, for one thing, I didn't even get any… that was a joke."

"What did you have in mind?"

"What about my basketball game? I don't know exactly when it is so… could I get your phone number so I can text you the details later?" Kagami had to fight the impulse to cross his fingers behind his back for luck. He was reassured though by the light smile on Kuroko's face.

"Sure." They quickly exchanged phone numbers, and Kagami took a moment to celebrate internally as he looked at his newest contact: Kuroko Tetsuya.

They kept walking, reaching Maji burgers very soon. Kuroko ordered his vanilla milkshake.

"You're not getting anything?" He asked Kagami.

"No money."

"I could buy you a burger if you want."

Kagami didn't have the heart to laugh.

_Poor innocent soul who doesn't know the infinite capacity of my stomach. _

"Thanks but that would only rile my appetite. Believe me, I eat a **lot**. I'll just take some money from Takao next time."

Kuroko was handed his shake, and the two boys took a seat at a small booth.

"Next time?" Kuroko asked with his lips lightly curled up.

"Well…" Kagami felt himself blush. "You said you come here every morning so I thought… maybe I could meet you here."

"Are you sure? 8 am is quite early."

"That's fine!" He said eagerly. Kuroko's expression softened.

"I'd be glad to have you join me."

With half a shake left, Kuroko checked his watch.

"It's time for me to go." They walked together out the restaurant. "I think it's be best if you went home now. Your roommate is probably concerned about you since you didn't show up last night."

"Wh-what? But I-"

"We'll see each other tomorrow, right? You can go to the daycare with me then." Kuroko said, his voice soft and calming and just everything Kagami needed in his life. He grinned.

"Yeah… you're right. See you tomorrow then." He wanted to kiss him, but the look on Kuroko's face was just so serene and perfect that he didn't want to break the expression in any way.

"See you, Kagami-kun." With that, he turned away. Kagami followed him with his eyes but in a blink he was gone.

"Even after spending more than half a day with him, his cursed misdirection still works like a charm." The redhead murmured. He gave a small chuckle. Then his eyes widened. "I spent more than half a day with Kuroko Tetsuya!"

* * *

><p>As Kagami entered the apartment, he was greeted by Takao's yells.<p>

"Close the damn door! It's freezing!" He was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"Remember about that date I told you I had? Well it was with Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yeah… we slept together… in his bed."

"You should break up with your fake high school girlfriend." Takao stated.

"We didn't have sex or anything, Takao."

"You should break up with you fake high school girlfriend." His tone did not changed. Kagami sighed.

"… Yeah, I know." Kagami suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, we have a game some time this week. You should come."

"I'll go if you break up with Alex."

Kagami threw himself on the bed and growled in frustration against his pillow. Kuroko's scarf got in the way, though, and filled him with that comforting smell that left him feeling much more at ease.


End file.
